


Determination

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carinascott prompted for the topic <i>Starting Over</i>: Avengers, Coulson, First day of physical therapy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

When the orderly came to get him, he was really glad he'd told Fury to keep the Avengers busy, or more to the point Clint and Natasha busy. He didn’t want them to see him like this it was bad enough they saw him weak in the hospital bed. It was an effort just to get into the wheelchair and he knew that was going to be the easiest thing he was going to do today. 

He dreaded physical therapy as much as he looked forward to it. 

He walked the length of the parallel bars and back with pure determination. It took everything he had in reserve to pull the light resistance band with his left hand and by the time he hit ten his muscles were shaking and he felt like he'd run a marathon. 

When he was back in bed, he pulled out the stupid stress ball he'd pocketed and slowly began to squeeze it. He was wrung out from his session but he wasn't about to quit and after his nap he was going to do his own work to strengthen his arm. He was determined. The sooner he got back to normal, the sooner he got back where he belonged


End file.
